Description: (Applicant's Description) The Immunologic Monitoring Laboratory (IML) is a shared facility responsible for serial monitoring of immunologic functions in patients with cancer who are treated with biologic therapies and participate in clinical trials or research protocols at the UPCI. The IML makes available a broad range of state-of-the art immunologic assays performed under a rigorous quality control program to its users. Advice about test selection, result interpretation, development and pre-clinical testing of new assays are also a part of the IML responsibilities. The main categories of assays include cytotoxicity (20 percent), cytokine determinations (20 percent), phenotypic markers by flow cytometry (29 percent), apoptosis assays (5 percent) and pre-/post-vaccine monitoring (15 percent). The IML is operated as a good laboratory practice (GLP) facility. It maintains an extensive quality control (QC) and quality assurance (QA) programs to ensure the validity of test results. It performs over 20,000 assays annually and provides services to 40 clinical or research studies, and 76 percent of its usage is cancer-related. The IML has established a fee-for-service scheduled and gives priority as well as discounted fees to the UPCI members. High quality and reproducibility of the assays performed for the UPCI programs contribute to the overall excellence of clinical and research studies.